An Unforgettable Night
by B-bites2
Summary: Alice plans a night of divided fun. Guys and girls separated, but fun and good times are still sure to be had. Will they all be able to stick to the rules? Rated M for possible later chapters. E&B, J&A, and E&R ON HIATUS
1. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer:** _Sadly,_ _I do not own Twilight or Edward Cullen. However, I'm hammering out the details to steal Edward while Bella isn't paying attention. Shhhh...don't tell. )_

**A/N: **_Hey everybody! Ok, so this is my first Twilight Fanfic so I hope you guys will enjoy it! Few things you should know first: 1.) At first some of you may say that Bella and Edward seem a bit OOC, but just for the record I was going for their more normal teenage side of their relationship. And you may say Bella seems to forward, but come on, for those of you who know most people come out of their shell when their in a relationship, especially one as long as Bella and Edward's. You become comfortable, so I don't think it's at all unusual behavior. Plus, we also all know these are two hormonal teenagers we're talking about haha 2.) Yes, Bella and Rosalie will get along in this story just as well as Bell and Alice do. 3.) Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors...I don't have a beta yet...however if you're interested let me know! 4.) M for possible later content, suggestive material, and language...Well, I think that's about it for now. Sorry for the long A/N, don't worry it's a rare occurrence ). So now that that is all out of the way..._**Let the drama commence:**

* * *

**BPOV**

I rolled over and drowsily glanced at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. Why is my damn phone ringing at 6:30 in the morning?! I don't have to get up for school for another 30 minutes!

"Hello?" I answered groggily while trying to find my voice; however, refusing to open my eyes for another 30 minutes.

"Hi, Bella! So I wanted to let you know that I've decided to have a sleepover tonight at our house and you're invited, of course!" Alice squealed on the other end in her usual cheerful mood.

"Alice, number one, for goodness sakes it's 6:30 in the morning! And number two, you don't sleep." It was too early in the morning for my mind to be thinking properly. This was usually the part where I used an excuse to bail and get time with Edward; however, I couldn't come up with a good argument while I was still half asleep.

"Silly, Bella! I know I don't sleep, but you do! So, you, Rosalie, and I will do all the traditional sleepover stuff and when you get tired you can sleep. I already have a list made!" She answered totally skipping over the 6:30 in the morning issue.

There was no way I was getting out of this and I knew it. Great, a whole night without Edward, that sucks. Wait, speaking of Edward, where is he? I finally opened my eyes to look around my room to find it empty. He was here last night when I feel asleep, I'm sure of it. He's always here when I wake up.

"Alice, is Edward there?" I asked, maybe he went home for something. I hope nothing's wrong!

"Belllaaa!" she whined. "Here I am planning the best girl's night slumber party ever and all you care about is where Edward is! That is very rude!" she continued to whine and I could picture the pout that was on her face right now. Okay, time to do some damage control. Rule number one, never bet against Alice. Rule number two that I've learned, never get on Alice's bad side, it's not pretty.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Of course, I would love to come to your sleepover tonight. I'm really looking forward to it. I can't wait. I was only looking for Edward because I noticed he wasn't here, that's all." I tired to sound as eager and cheerful as possible, but I just got tricked into another one of Alice's grandiose ideas, it was now 6:45 in the morning, and Edward was still unaccounted for, so it was near to impossible.

"Yaaayyyyy!!" Alice screeched into the phone. I held it away from my ear for another minute until I heard her shrieking end.

"Oh, I'm so happy to hear you say that, Bella! I can't wait either! Okay, well we'll be taking you home right from school, so bring whatever you need with you. And to answer your question, Bella, yes Edward is here. Hold on a second, I'll get him."

"Okay, Alice, thank you. I'll see you at school." I waited for literally only a second until I could hear his beautiful breathing on the other end of the line.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said with his velvety voice. How is that even when he's miles away he can still give me goosebumps?!

**

* * *

**

**EPOV **(An hour and a half before)

Bella was mumbling my name in her sleep again. I wanted nothing but to hear that for the rest of my existence. To hear my name on her lips and know she's dreaming of me. I was the luckiest man on earth. How is it that I am worthy of such a precious angel? I still cannot fathom why she chose me. She could have any man in the world if she wanted, and yet, she chose me, a dangerous vampire constantly putting her life in risk. I would never understand it, but why question fate? It is unpredictable and unexplainable. I didn't care as long as I could call her my own. She was mine and I would never let her go.

My phone vibrated pulling me from my thoughts. I answered after seeing Alice's name on the caller ID.

"Alice, is something wrong?" I asked in hesitation. With Alice, it could be anything, good or bad. One could never know.

"No, everything's fine, but I do need you to come home." She answered clearly distracted by something else she was doing.

"I'm with Bella, Alice. I'll see you at school." She knew I was with Bella, so why was she asking me to come home if I was going to see her in a few hours if nothing was wrong? I tried to hear what she was thinking, but she was blocking me out by thinking about her and Jasper and well, let's just say I would rather not see what she was visualizing.

"Edward, stop being stubborn and just come home for a minute. Bella's asleep, so it's fine." She hung up clearly not willing to argue over her request.

I looked down at my sleeping angel reluctant to leave her, but I knew not to get on Alice's bad side. I bent down and placed a kiss on her head and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back soon, my angel. Sleep well. I love you, Bella."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After an hour of arguing with Alice, I finally gave in. I could see there was no way I was going to win this round. I would have to part with my sweet Bella for an entire night. And if that wasn't horrible enough, I also had to spend the night with my two brothers participating in what Alice called a "boy's night out".

I couldn't even convince Alice to let me be the one to tell Bella. I knew at least then Bella would have a choice. However, with Alice, Bella was going to join the festivities whether she wanted to or not. I was sure of it.

So, while Alice spoke to Bella, I ran upstairs to get a shower and get ready for school. As I was coming out of my bedroom, I saw Alice waving the phone at me.

"Here, she wants to talk to you. And I don't know what you were so flipped out about earlier. She said she can't wait until tonight, so there." When she was finished sticking her tongue out at me like she was 4 years old, I finally took the phone and shooed her away.

"Good morning, beautiful." I cooed into the phone. I could hear Bella's breathing hitch just at the simple greeting. God, I loved what I did to her, but more importantly what she did to me. She was the only person in the world who could get me aroused by simply blushing or having her warm breath on my frigid skin. It was intoxicating.

"Morning, handsome. So, is there a particular reason why I woke up to an empty room this morning? I have to say it was extremely unpleasant." She teased as I heard her climbing out of bed and gathering her stuff for her shower.

"Alice," is all I said. I knew she would understand.

"Ah, of course. The little pixie woke me from a very pleasurable dream. She should be happy that she's indestructible and that I'm only human or she wouldn't be so safe right now."

I laughed, but my curiosity got the best of me. "Care to tell me about this pleasurable dream, love?"

"Nah, I think I'll keep that to myself. It's times like these that I'm grateful you can't read my mind." I could tell she was grinning as she continued to tease me.

"Bella Swan, you are a tease."

"Edward Masen Cullen, I don't know what you're talking about."

I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I loved when she was playful, but it didn't help when I was miles away and couldn't do anything about it. "You are too innocent for your own good. One day you're gona get what's coming to you."

"Is that a threat, Mr. Cullen? What exactly is coming to me?" Seriously, how can she twist everything around into a suggestive comment?! It was an art form that was for sure. And she had mastered it.

"You'll find out eventually. But anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up. Alice called and ordered me home. I was hoping to be back in time, but this is Alice that we're talking about." I had to change the subject before I combusted or ran over there right now and taught her a lesson.

"I can hear you, Edward!" Alice screamed from the kitchen.

"As I was saying, not only did you get roped into a sleepover, but I seemed to have gotten roped into a "boy's night out" with Emmett and Jasper. Isn't tonight just gona be swell?" I said sarcastically.

"Aw, Edward, it won't be that bad. I'm just sad I won't get to see you tonight. Guess we better make the most of the time we do have before I get kidnapped by your sisters." What has gotten into her this morning? Hell, I don't care, no need to tell me twice.

"Enough said. I'll be there when you get out of your shower." I was already headed for the Volvo.

"You know, Edward, I could wait to take my shower until you get here." She was going to be the death of me.

"Bella," I warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." I could hear her disappointment, but what was I to do? I put up those boundaries for a reason: her safety. But if she kept having conversations like these, I'm not sure how much longer I'll last.

"I'll be there soon, love." I hung up the phone and raced down the road with thoughts only of my Bella.

* * *

**A/N: **_So there it is...the first chapter. And I know there's a ton of sleepover stories out there, but I have a few twist up my sleeve to make it unique, so don't worry ). This was mainly just an introductory chapter. Please let me know what you think. If you have any questions or comments either leave a review or PM me and I'll be happy to answer them and talk ). Well, I guess thats it for now. _

**B over and out...3**


	2. The Rules

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of Stephenie's amazing characters.

**A/N: **Sorry this is so late! Please forgive me! And please excuse all grammar and spelling mistakes, I still don't have a Beta.

**Let the drama commence:**

**BPOV**

Edward was there as I left the bathroom to get the rest of my stuff ready to go to school. He smiled as I entered my room and rose from his seat on my bed. I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck.

I stared into his piercing topaz eyes never wanting to look away. I couldn't comprehend how a few months ago I didn't even know he existed. I couldn't remember much of the time before he was in my life. It seemed like a different lifetime that I lived in Phoenix completely oblivious to the supernatural world that we lived in. And now, here I was, in the arms of the most beautiful creature ever to exist. How did I get so lucky?

"What are you thinking about, love?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed in frustration. I had to admit he was so adorable when he was irritated that he couldn't read my mind.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am that your mine and how I can't possibly understand how I ever survived without you next to me." I said being completely honest with him. I laid my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. He always said that my scent was intoxicating, but I don't see how that's possible when you compare it to his. It was so unique and addicting I knew I would never have enough of it. I would always need more.

"I believe you have that backwards, my dear, for I am the lucky one. I will never understand how I deserve you." He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist bringing me closer to him. I sighed in bliss. This is where I wanted to stay forever, wrapped in Edward's arms. Unfortunately, time would not cooperate and stop like I asked. Before I knew it we were out the door and in the car headed toward school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had past quickly and before I knew it I was sitting at lunch with all my favorite people.

Emmett was busy whispering into Rosalie's ear things that, I'm sure, would be making her blush if she could.

Jasper and Alice were in their own little world as usual staring aimless into each other's eyes having a private conversation.

Edward was ranting to me about the disrespect today's teenagers have for classical music as I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. No need to tell him that I was off daydreaming in a far away land rather than listening. Knowing me as well as he did, he probably already knew I wasn't really paying attention anyway.

"So, I have an announcement to make!" Alice declared pulling us all away from our activities to focus our attention on her.

"I'm so surprised." Edward mumbled while rolling his eyes. He received a harsh glare from Alice. I elbowed him in the side (although it probably hurt me more than it hurt him) and motioned for Alice to continue.

"I have set down some rules for tonight's festivities. This is to insure and guarantee that everyone will have a fantastic time and get to do something they enjoy."

"So, you're not splitting us up!" Emmett beamed at the prospect. It was hard not to chuckle at his eagerness to stay around Rose tonight.

"No, Emmett. We are splitting up the guys and girls tonight."

"But, you just said, and I quote, 'This is to insure and guarantee that everyone will have a fantastic time and get to do something they enjoy'. So, unless Rose and I are alone in our bedroom, or anywhere else for that matter, I don't see how that's possible." He winked at Rose with an impish smirk. Rose looked like she was internally battling with herself over whether or not to smack him in the head for his comment or take him to the jeep for some alone time.

"Emmett, stop being such a baby and suck it up man!" Alice was beginning to lose her patience.

Emmett looked like a little boy whose puppy just ran away. I took a glance around the table to find that I was not the only one trying to contain my amusement.

"Alice, chill! Not everyone has to be as excited as you about your little 'arrangement' tonight. In fact, I would say none of us are happy about it except you, and maybe Jasper only because he doesn't have the balls to say no to you." Rose rebuked coming to her husband's defense.

Rose always said exactly what was on her mind no matter how harsh it was. It was one of the attributes I have always admired about her. She was strong and independent. She could take care of herself and handle anything thrown her way. Of course, sometimes she comes off really bitchy, but she has good intentions and she always tells the truth. She was definitely that type of person you had to get to know before you judged them. Once I got to really know her and we got to share our viewpoints on things, we became close friends. We could relate to each other even if we were two completely different personalities and people.

Jasper, however, didn't take to kindly to her bold statement. He looked as if he was about to lung across the table and attack her; which, if we weren't in a crowded cafeteria filled with humans, he probably would have.

"Jasper, maybe you should step outside." Edward interjected received an icy stare from Jasper. I had a feeling between the swirling emotions and Rose's comment that Jasper was thinking nothing but murderous thoughts.

Alice leaned down and gave Jasper a peck on the cheek and whispered something in his ear that seemed to brighten him up. Then, she straightened and turned to face the rest of us with a stern, and slightly frightening, stare. "No, he's fine. Now, if you'd please all stop acting so immature and juvenile, I'll continue what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she took a minute to give us all the don't-you-even-dare-think-about-interrupting-me-again glare before continuing. "The rules for tonight shall be as followed: no mingling with the other group until tomorrow, each group must do one thing that each member wants to do, that activity can not include sleeping, resting, fighting, etc... you must actually do something active that interests that person- and I will be checking," she added while tapping her finger to her temple, "so don't insult me by thinking you can fool me."

I glanced around the lunch table while everyone absorbed the rules. Emmett looked like he was going to cry. Rose looked pissed. Jasper looked like he wasn't even paying attention. Alice looked so excited and proud of herself. When I turned to look at Edward, he had a mischievous look in his eye.

"What's with the look?" I asked.

"What look?" he countered, his face pretending to look completely innocent.

"Don't give me that. I know that look. It's the look that you get when the little wheels are churning in your head formulating a plan. What's up you sleeve, Cullen?" I gave him a genuinely curious look. He seemed to have no intention of answering truthfully though.

"You'll just have to wait and see, love." He gave me that crooked smile that makes my heart feel like it's about to jump out of my chest. Unfortunately, right as I was about to kiss his perfect lips, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

The day ended all too soon. For once, I was actually hoping that the school day lasted just a bit longer so I would have more time to spend with my love before we got separated for the night.

I met Bella in the parking lot, where she was standing with the rest of my family. I had hoped to get a minute alone with her, after all this was going to be a long night, but Alice seemed to have other plans, as always.

"Can't I at least drive Bella to our house and we can all separate there?" I was looking for any excuse to get a few more minutes with my angel.

"Edward, just say good-bye and get in the car. Don't be so dramatic." Alice rolled her eyes before giving Jasper a quick peck on the lips and sliding into her Porsche. Rose was already in the backseat and I noticed now that Emmett and Jasper were both already in my Volvo waiting for me.

I turned to Bella and sighed. "Fine, I'll play along for now, but I can't guarantee I'm going to make it the whole night without killing Emmett and Jasper in order to escape and come rescue you." I whispered in her ear so the others could barely hear. She chuckled, gave me a kiss on the lips, and whispered, "I'm ok with that," before stepping away and getting into Alice's car.

I watched Alice speed out of the parking lot until I couldn't see her car anymore. Then, I forced myself over to my Volvo and started up the car. It would be a long night, but hopefully we could at least make it without killing each other. Plus, my secret plan was bound to be very much appreciated if I could pull it off.

I turned to face my brothers. "Well, where to first?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I hope you're enjoying the story. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon. Leave a review and let me know what you think.

**B over and out.**


End file.
